fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crocodile
, the Crocodile-headed Djarat aspect of Aqualis, Lord of Rivers and Ferryman of the gods|thumbnail|250px|left]] Origins and Distribution Crocodiles may be found lining the banks of rivers and lakes throughout the warm southern lands, though they have also been reported from much further north as well. - p.31/?? Although Crocodiles do not appear to have a sovereign deity member of the Animal Court, it is possible they, and their close relatives, the Alligators, may be represented by Cracca, a Crocodile-headed Djarat aspect of Aqualis, the God of Rivers. Interestingly, in the original Out of the Pit, Crocodiles are only noted as inhabiting Rivers, Lakes, and Sea, and also appear on the Encounter Table for Rivers/Lakes. - p.127/??; - p.172 They are nowhere to be seen for what you would think would be their ideal habitat - Marshes. Having said that, later works do note the: "steamy, crocodile-infested swamplands of southern Allansia". - p.155, 231 There would appear to be many different kinds of Crocodile spread across Titan. Bear in mind that all of the following are based on extrapolations of the books that they occur in. In Allansia for example, we have the: *Northern Crocodile *Arantian Crocodile *Silur Cha Crocodile *Nykosan Crocodile Over on the Dark Continent of Khul, we have the: *Great Crocodile *Ashen Crocodile *Inland Sea Crocodile There are absolutely no references in canon to Crocodiles in the Old World, and thus probably no Crocodiles living on that continent, but nearby, on the islands that dot the Western Ocean, we find the: *Island Crocodile Description Crocodiles are huge reptiles, often as much as six metres long. They have four legs with webbed feet, a vertically-flattened tail for propelling them through the water, and long, tooth-filled jaws for catching prey. Crocodiles are covered in armoured scales that range in colour from yellow through green and grey, to almost black. Special Abilities Crocodiles are not so skilled when fighting on land (their skill being reduced by 2 points), but if they can lure or drag their prey into the water to fight, they will prove deadly opponents. This is represented by making an opponent fighting a Crocodile reduce their Attack Strength by 1 whilst standing waist-deep in water. - 48 Alternatively, there are a range of skill modifiers for combat depending on whether the victim is knee-deep in water (-2), waist-deep (-4), up to their neck (-6), or swimming (-8). - p.166 Further Notes , appearing as a Goat-headed Crocodile|thumbnail|250px|right]] *Crocodiles are known for their voracious appetites, and they spend much of their day swimming in search of fish, or larger prey if they are lucky, visible only as a pair of eyes peeking out above the surface of the water. The rest of the time they will be basking on the shore in the sun. Crocodiles may be tremendously aggressive, and are not afraid to attack men or other creatures which disturb them. *An excellent away to avoid the attack of a Crocodile is to thrust an iron bar between its jaws as it attacks. This wedges its jaws open and renders it helpless. - 9, 387 *Crocodiles appear as one of the 100 creatures in the "Out of the Pit" bestiary in issue 2 of Warlock. - p.4 They also occur in that issue's Encounter Table for Water. - p.5 *The sixteenth year of the twenty-year cycle or Turn that forms the Titan Calender, is known as the Year of the Crocodile. - p.265/??, - p.12 *In addition to the Crocodile-headed god Cracca, the Demon Prince Ishtra is known to appear as a Goat-headed Crocodile when manifesting on the Earthly Plane. - p.159; - 128, 201, 212, 234, 367 *Crocodiles are known to be preyed upon by both shoals of Piranha - 259, 350, and the more solitary Giant Eel. - p.44/?? *An Orc joke concerning Crocodiles goes as follows: - p.139}} See Also *Alligator *Swamp Alligator *Swamp Mutant See Also References Category:Warlock01 Entries Category:Reptiles